


Victory Celebrations

by Climbergirlio



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: 4x06, Battle of the Bands, F/M, Missing Scene, Please their outfits were TOO hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Climbergirlio/pseuds/Climbergirlio
Summary: “It is rather incredible,” Prudence states, her voice intentionally betraying how she is not speaking of the success of the song.Sabrina’s confusion at what Prudence could be referring to makes her fall headfirst into Prudence’s trap, “what?” she asks.Prudence’s lips curve into a wickedly innocent line, “how distinctly Nicholas smells of sex.”Sabrina turns a shade of red that matches the headband her Morningstar equivalent prefers in headbands, as the air, thick with heat before, snaps instantly into being oppressive.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Victory Celebrations

“Has anyone seen Sabrina?” Roz asks, her voice raised so she can be heard over the still-present din. 

Theo fans himself with a hand, as if trying to push away the weight of the heat that is surrounding them, “not since they finished playing their set and that was almost ten minutes ago.”

Harvey groans slightly, still supporting his dad, “is it just me or did this cavern get bigger?”

“Definitely,” Theo agrees. 

Roz raises onto her tiptoes and cranes her neck to examine the sea of bodies. The living and dead mingle and form a shifting curtain of ravers. Even from her vantage point on the stage, it would be impossible to pick out hair even as unique as Sabrina’s in such a crowd. Roz’s heels sink back to the floor. 

“Should we wait for her?’ Theo asks.

“Uh, yeah,” Harvey responds, “I’m going to need help with my dad.”

No one can deny that is a fair point. 

“Excellent performance,” Prudence compliments cooly from behind. 

The Fright Club spins to see her and Ambrose. Prudence has her arms crossed in front of her and a single eyebrow raised so it is unclear if her statement had truly been a compliment or an insult. She has an uncanny ability to pop up completely silently that only adds to the effect.

“Have you seen ‘Brina?” Roz asks. 

Prudence and Ambrose share a look that credits them with knowing more about where the teenage witch is than her friends, but is more evident of some sort of inside joke rather than anything else. “No,” is Prudence’s simple answer.

Harvey seems oblivious, “could you help us look for her?”

Ambrose makes a sound somewhere between a laugh and a cough, “I would probably not recommend that.”

Before they have time to process what that is supposed to mean - and Roz is beginning to have an idea of it - Sabrina and Nick emerge to the right and begin parting the sea of bodies that separates them from the rest of their friends. When they get closer, Sabrina drops Nick’s hand and clambers up onto the stage. 

“‘Brina! That was brilliant!” Theo’s eyes are alight with sincerity. 

“Thank Hecate it worked.”

“It is rather incredible,” Prudence states, her voice intentionally betraying how she is not speaking of the success of the song.

Sabrina’s confusion at what Prudence could be referring to makes her fall headfirst into Prudence’s trap, “what?” she asks.

Prudence’s lips curve into a wickedly innocent line, “how distinctly Nicholas smells of sex.”

Sabrina turns a shade of red that matches the headband her Morningstar equivalent prefers in headbands, as the air, thick with heat before, snaps instantly into being _oppressive_.

Ambrose lights up with a wide grin, “I was just about to comment on the state of Sabrina’s hair.”

Nick’s gaze snaps instantly to his girlfriend’s hair, which is not lying flat enough to hide the paths traced in it by someone’s - Nick’s - hands. For her part, Sabrina raises her hands to her head in a belated and half-hearted attempt to remove the evidence of the crime. 

Sabrina and Nick’s eyes connect across the space and suddenly Roz feels like an intruder. The silent words that pass between them are so intimate it almost sucks the breath from her lungs. A half-heartbeat later, Nick is turning to Prudence and Roz is almost sure she missed the moment. 

“Don’t mind them, babe, once they work out their pent up sexual tension, they’ll mind their own business,” Nick is clearly speaking to Sabrina, and yet he stares unnervingly at Prudence as the words drop from his lips. 

Prudence’s eyes flash dangerously and Roz quickly inserts herself into the situation, “how about we table this discussion until we get Mr. Kinkle back home?”

Ambrose, thankfully, seems to come to his senses, “an admirable suggestion.”

Nick and Sabrina exchange another look. This one lingers for a bit longer.

“I’ll help the Fright Club with Mr. Kinkle. Spellman, you should get back to the academy,” the way he says it makes it clear he knows something that is going on with Sabrina that no one else does, “Ambrose, Prudence, can you handle the cleanup here?”

Prudence claps twice, commanding the attention of rowdy revelers, and begins shooing them out, which is a plain enough answer. Roz watches how Prudence bends the crowd to her will simply by being present. The flow of people towards the doors is mesmerizing and Roz has to peel her eyes from the sight. Ambrose, too, is mesmerized, but he shakes himself out of it and heads to help the witch. 

“You look so hot,” Nick whispers just loudly enough for Roz to hear. When Roz had had her back turned, they had come together almost magnetically. 

Sabrina laughs but the sound is captured by Nick’s lips prematurely. Their bodies are almost glued together and they are making out so heavily Roz wonders if she will have to go over and separate them after only _seconds_. Thankfully, Sabrina pulls back before Roz can convince herself to shake the lead that seems to be weighing her feet down at that prospect off her feet and walk over. 

Sabrina gasps a bit and then finds her voice, “I should be going.” Then quieter, so quiet Roz is not sure she says it, “Academy tonight. Don’t lose the jacket.”

Nick grins wickedly and the two share another passionate, but brief, kiss before Sabrina is gone. 

Nick turns to them, “alright, Farm Boy, let’s get your dad home.”


End file.
